


The House on the Hill

by UncomfortablyYours



Series: Detroit is Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Androids, Androids are free, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Home Invasion, Just angst, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Sumo is a good boy, bouquet making, companion story, gays, markus can't make bouquets for his life, simon is flower child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: Connor and Hank aren't the only couple in the world.Shocking, right?Simon and Markus came out of this revolution too, unscathed at that. Now as the mouth pieces, the two are busy as ever. Moving from Jericho to a house across two doors down from Carl, preparing speeches and helping with laws, interview after interview. The two barely get a chance to sit still, and they're freeing themselves slowly through the escape of home. Home is important.But so is Simon's new pet project. He purchased this old lot with just one small building and is now setting about making it his own little flower shop. He wants it to be perfect, living a dream he and Markus wanted. To be normal. He wants it to be a place he'd be proud to even bring children in to.And who knows? That just might happen.





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yet again :D  
> This is a companion story for my first fic, From Cyberlife with Love. You do not need to read them in a certain order, but this one makes more sense in some parts if you read the other first. It's just my recommendation. Please don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos, it makes me smile a lot :)

 

                Vrrrrrrr.

                _REBOOTING…_

_MODEL: RK200_

_LOADING OS:…_

_SYSTEM INITILIZATION:_

_CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS….                                                      OK_

_INITILIZING BIOSENSORS…                                                             OK_

_INITILIZING AI ENGINE…                                                                OK_

_MEMORY STATUS…                                                         OK_

_ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONING_

Markus groaned quietly, having woken from a deep sleep recharge after busying himself so much after the past several dozen days. With laws passing constantly, androids and humans alike wanting to meet, and magazines needed words with him, the android of color has barely been able to have a peaceful moment between himself and Simon in a long moment. The two had just gotten together after the standoff with guns pointing between their eyes. After the president stepped in to save them… he couldn’t thank her enough. They had even gotten a chance to meet in a ground-breaking moment for history. She was really a gentle woman, with crow’s feet at her eyes and smile lines deep from years of enjoyment.

                Heterochromatic eyes flickered now to the bundle of pale skin and blonde hair curled up into his side, a hand settled over the thudding spot of his thirium pump. Soft pink lips on the PL600 were parted and gentle breathing escaped into the air. The curve of his nose was gentle, sloping between fluttering eyelashes in the most attractive shade of blonde. _Oh my god he is so handsome_. Markus’s chest fluttered and he reached soft padded fingers over to move scraps of blonde hair from Si’s forehead. How was he so lucky to have fallen in love with someone so beautiful?

                That’s what sprung baby blue eyes open, his own recharging sleep heavy and smothering his face. His hazel and blue eyes smiled with him, and Markus leaned over to press a tender kiss to a forehead. The silent morning routine was never boring, and even brought Simon close to letting himself sleep again. “Good morning, Simon.”

                “Good night Markus.” Simon buried his face back into the shirtless male’s chest, feeling the vibrations from his laughter in response. The blonde wanted to stay in bed all day, obvious by throwing a leg around Markus’ waist. Another daily tradition. But there was too many things to do today, which were brought to light by the checking of their answering system. 4 from telemarketers, 5 from different magazines, one from Carl asking about having lunch, and 2 orders for flowers from Simon’s shop. There was also a message explaining a wrong number, and he promptly deleted it. The most important message still hadn’t been left, which deflated Markus a tad.

                “Come on, love. We have to get up.” He rubbed his hand over Simon’s back and shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze of his forearm. This produced a small whine from the blonde’s lips, and Markus knew what he had to do. He rolled out of bed, leaving Simon to go face first into the pale grey sheets that spanned the bed. “I don’t want to either, but we have to function. Plus Carl wants lunch with me and we have at least 5 things to do before then.” He started to call back the old man while climbing out of bed, the replacement android picking up to just connect the lines. “Carl? Yeah, it’s me.”

                Simon lifted his head up, making more whining noises. Lethargy was settling in with this life of his. Forcing himself up and out of the mess of sheets, he slid on some sort of pants over the boxers he took to sleeping in. Fluff the pillows, smooth the bottom sheet, remove the comforter to tuck in the regular top sheet. Replace comforter. Markus droned on in the background with Carl like usual, leaving Simon to now dress and start up the Roomba.

                Heading downstairs with a kiss to Markus’s cheek, he found the Roomba all ready for the day and simply powered it on in passing. Moving around the coffee table and resting a knee on the love seat, he yanked opened the curtains to let the sunlight crawl in. He could see the sprinklers had already kicked in, growing the grass nicely and dousing the flowers in the sprinkles of H2O. He had planted them when they moved in just two weeks ago, finally out of Jericho’s sweltering heat and lumping housing. This was a place that they had dreamed of. And family was just nearby. Markus hadn’t introduced himself to Carl quite yet so he would probably be stuck around here when the two dined together and decided to leave general cleaning until then so he could have something to do. Footsteps sounded on the carpeted steps and Markus appeared around the corner. He had finished his talking, and now graced Simon with his presence.

                “Are you going to head to the relator again? To check on the status of the lot?” Markus picked up his lengthy cream colored coat from the back of an armchair and sliding it over his arms. The winter was starting to crawl towards the finish line but it was still metal chillingly cold. Better safe than sorry.

                “I might, but I don’t want to be a nuisance to the poor woman.” Simon slipped off the loveseat, coming to wrap his arms around Markus’s neck and adjust the tuck of the collar he had accidentally popped up, running his hands down the man’s chest. The dark turtleneck looked so fashionable on him, Simon wanted to keep him home just to stare. But he took a picture secretly anyway. “You almost look too good to go just for lunch. Are you heading to an interview before?”

                “Yes, first to Detroit News, then Channel 16, Miss Meghan, and then I’m swinging by to visit North and Josh uptown. Lucy was staying with them for the moment and I wanted to see her before she moved in with some androids in Canada.” Markus leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Simon’s lips, hands cupping his soft cheeks. Thumbs ran over high cheekbones. “After that I’ll be with Carl and Leo. He just got out of rehab, so he’s on a good note. Carl said he wanted to apologize.” This induced an eyeroll from the blonde, but he was glad to hear Leo trying to get better. Red Ice was hard to kick the habit of. “Even though the shoving incident was just water under the bridge.” Simon was starting to sway back and forth, which Markus did follow the lead of. He was in a good mood.

                “I’m missing something, aren’t I?”

                “No, just… enjoying this. This little life of ours. And, tell Lucy, North, and Josh that I said hello. And you can’t keep me from eventually meeting Carl, he sounds like a wonderful man.” Simon jabbed a finger playfully into his chest, receiving a kiss to his lips much more fully than the first.

                Their hands came together, skin retracting slowly to expose their metal pieces. “I love you, Markus.” He hummed, nuzzling his nose into the taller’s neck. Arms hugged tighter around him.

                “I love you too, Simon.” The moment was broken by the home line ringing, Simon wiggling away to go answer it. “I’ll be back by 2, have a good day babe.” Markus blew a kiss, grabbing his keys for the car and ducking out the front door. The start of the day was a frosty one, filled with chocolate kisses.


	2. Busy

 

                Simon was left at home to keep the house clean, which happened already since the androids didn’t do much, and Markus had just finished his interview with Meghan. He had received just about 5 text messages from the blonde babe alone, raving about the call he had received from the landlord that sold him the property that is now his own little store. They decided to go together though, and Simon was more than likely taking up a new hobby in waiting. Maybe knitting. Knitting is fun.

                Markus tugged his coat tighter around his shoulders, exiting the station to catch a taxi to his nest destination – North, Josh, and Lucy. He stood in front of one of the spots that taxis often stopped at, running a hand over his buzzed off hair slowly. Androids and humans alike wandered around him about their daily business, the city buzzing about with life. It made him smile that he became such a part of that, silently thanking the taxi cab when it slid into the space. He would have gone in the car had it been here, but Simon had also needed it so he came and swiped it. Little thief. Markus happened to glance over his left shoulder to spot a rather portly pregnant woman who seriously needed help carrying what she held.

                He was a few minutes ahead of schedule, and he couldn’t just leave her, so he rushed over and took up one of the bags she dropped on accident. “I take it you need a little help.” He was extremely kind about it, especially when she swept hair back from her forehead tiredly.

                “Thank you, I’m just trying to get home. My husband’s away for work and I’m trying to get a few things done on my own.” Markus took up the other hefty bags and noticed a few people whispering. It wasn’t obvious he was an android since long ago he tore out the LED, but his skin color got their attention. The stereotypes were harsh, and he was proving them wrong.

                “That’s a good idea in mind.” He gently chuckled, helping her move to the taxi and get in. Before she could say anything, he even paid for the fair to wherever she may be going. Her bags were placed at her feet. “Have a safe trip home, alright?” They share a wave and the doors slide shut, Markus stepping back up on the curb as the car pulled away. He could feel the eyes watching him but chose to let it be. He heard whispers of ‘what a fine gentleman’ and ‘this is what the world needs’ from behind him and his thirium pump swelled in delight. Changing the world took acts like that. And he didn’t even need someone to tell him what to do.

                Another taxi pulled up just a few moments after and Markus tucked his head in as he climbed aboard, imputing his destination. North had found a place near a half tore apart section of town, but it was something she found humbling and what she was accustom to. He wouldn’t judge her on that, and Josh stuck around to feel less lonely. They weren’t married, but sometimes they fought like old husbands and wives did. Taking a look out the window during his thoughts, he watched the skyline flux with the buildings and ever soft clouds, colors speaking volumes to him like when he painted.

                He would have stared forever if he hadn’t been interrupted by a call from his employer – a man named Kamski, though it wasn’t Elijah. A brother of his. He owned a modeling agency, and often used art pieces from the community to showcase another aspect of fine design. “Good afternoon, Mister Kamski.”

                _“Afternoon, Markus. Have you received that email I sent requesting those paintings? The one to match the spring theme of my next event.”_ Kamski was the opposite of his brother, straight to the point and forward, but formal. He liked straight answers, even if the people he spoke to were sometimes the exact opposite.

                “I’ve been in interviews all morning, I’ll send you photos of what I have and sketches when I get a chance to sit down at home. If that’s alright with you of course.” After his visit with North and Josh he’d have to take a short walk to the shop, and from there he’d work with Simon (who was buying paint and some shelves from the antsy text that screamed ‘I can’t sit still anymore’) and then zoom home to draw some sketches up. A packed day. And in between two of those things, Simon said he wanted to talk about something so that would also happen. Markus’ back ached thinking about it, metaphorically of course.

                _“That’s perfectly fine, I’ll be in an important meeting later tonight, but I’ll get back to you as soon as I have a moment. Enjoy the rest of your day Markus.”_ The call ended just as the taxi stopped outside the home North resided in, seeing chimney smoke curling up lazily and without a care in the word. Much like the android herself. He piled out of the car, letting its doors slip shut before he started to walk towards the front door.

                “Markus!” North’s familiar voice sounded from the side of the house where she peaked over a fence, leaning up beside a very large dog. The Great Dane was large but slender and almost a spitting image of North herself, but then again the phrase ‘like dog like owner’ came to mind. Pretty fitting. “We’re playing fetch.” She waved him over, unlocking and opening the gate. The male chuckled to himself, shaking his head while coming over and slipping through easily. He shut and locked it behind himself, Josh taunting the dog with a ratty old tennis ball. Lucy was perched in a chair, a new sundress covering her where the last time he saw her she wore a torn and decrepit excuse of a uniform. She had even been repaired back to her former glory, a new cranium piece installed and wires tucked away.

                “Markus, you look so well.” Lucy stood to come give him a hug, her arms around his shoulders and his coming around her waist. Just as small as the first time they met in Jericho all those days ago. “How has our leader been holding himself together?”

                “And Simon, since I haven’t heard a peep in a long time.” Josh had tossed the ball, the Dane racing after it like a mini horse. He slapped Markus on the back and shook hands like gentlemen, the ladies watching impartially.

                “Simon and I are doing fantastic. We just purchased a small shop a couple blocks from here to open up the flower shop he enjoyed dreaming of so dearly. I also just got another job for some paintings, and came from several interviews and talks. The usual.” North snorted a partial laugh, Lucy and Josh humbled to hear them getting so far in life. “After this I’m actually having lunch with Leo and Carl. He wants me to teach Leo how to cook something, which surely won’t go over well.” That ensued laughter that broke some awkward silence and opened up North to start talking.

                “I’ve been working to get a job as a race car driver, because I like to drive a little faster than everyone else cares for.” The perfect career opportunity, though it was amusing at Josh wrinkling his nose. Oh lord… Married couple, Markus would swear it up and down.

                “I’m excited to be heading to Canada to meet up with an old friend again who said she’d help me get my life going. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her.” Lucy always looked so humble, hands folded in front of herself and eyes trying to always flicker between everyone even with her friends.

                “Oh, and Simon said good luck. I didn’t mention that before.” Markus added, looking at the three androids. They were his best friends, and that meant confides as well right? “But I was thinking about possibly proposing to Si today.” This got all their attention, even the dog’s as he dropped the ball near Markus’s feet and sat like a gargoyle does. “I’m actually pretty nervous.”

                North socked him in the arm playfully. “Of course you’re nervous! If you weren’t I’d be definitely concerned about your mental checks.” Josh took this in good humor as well with a small laugh, clapping his palm over Markus’ shoulder.

                “Simon is a lucky man. Now show us the ring.” Josh was almost a nosier person than North could be, wanting to know about the status and struggles of all relationships and friendships. Will definitely be the reason he gets smited one day. Markus complied though, removing the black velvet ring box from his pocket. Cracking it open exposed the pure silver ring and the golden petals of a flower surrounding the central yellow stone. It wasn’t traditional diamond, or anything cheap. It was Yellow Alexandrite, which was at least $12,000 a carat at times. This stone was…

                “3.4 carats?” Lucy was flabbergasted, hands extending to take a look at the ring closer. Markus gave it to her, the three huddling closer together. “This is so expensive.” Upwards of $40 thousand if any wanted to take an informed guess without analyzing it.

                “Si’s worth it.” Markus assured them, a smile pulling over his lips into his cheeks and up to his eyes. He’d do anything to spoil the android who lived in that ransacked ship for so long, and to make up for whatever torture he suffered before even finding Jericho. “But let’s go inside before one of us freezes up in this cold.” Lucy passed back the ring and Markus snapped the box shut before pocketing it again.

                Inside the house, North had the heat running to avoid being shut down from how cold it could get. The male androids shrugged out of their coats (good house etiquette) and shielded their faces when the Great Dane, who North called Marley, shook out his coat all over them. “Marley, don’t spray the guest in snow.” She was joking of course, the Dane panting happily with the tennis ball between his feet. “Go lay down.” The dog then picked up the ball and walked his happy self to the fireplace, plopping down on a collection of soft pillows. Probably every pillow in the house minus the couch cushions.

                “He only does that because I trained him to.” Josh’s statement cause North to roll her eyes, Lucy and Markus left to stand beside each other and watch this unfold. It was pretty humorous, and the android leader couldn’t help but record it.

                “No, I worked with him a lot more than you did.” North poked her own finger into her chest when speaking, very sassy and flipping her braid over her shoulder all preppy.

                “I’m the one who’s a lot nicer to Marley than you are.” Ears perked at the sound of his name, paying attention to the argument about him. “I throw the ball around every chance I get.”

                “And last time you did, a lamp was knocked over.”

                “Wasn’t broken.”

                “Almost was.”

                “But it wasn’t.”

                Markus let out a snort, covering his mouth and starting to silent laugh when the two looked at him. It was just so funny. Who wouldn’t be laughing at such a trivial thing? “Don’t laugh at me!” The two had said it in unison and looked at each other, Markus bending over laughing with even tears in his eyes.

                “I would be laughing too if I didn’t have a little bit of composure.” Lucy chimed in from her seat at the kitchen table just a pace or two from Markus’s right, North and Josh deflating in defeat. “Now come on, let’s talk a little more before Carl gets impatient with him.”

                And talk they did, about everything from what he had planned for Simon to the little store they would open together, to even what he would plan to teach Leo to cook. Which would be chicken alfredo. It’s fairly easy to cook and doesn’t require much patience.

                That’s when he noticed it just starting to turn noon, and promised Carl he’d be there by at least 12:30. “Sadly, I have to leave you guys.” First he shoulder hugged Josh, then Lucy and did a little handshake with North from a long time ago. “Take care of yourselves.”

                “Take care of yourself Markus, and tell Simon I was sad I couldn’t see him before I left.” Lucy smoothed down the folds of his coat lapel near the door, her eyes still pitch black but filled with an attentive love for her friend. “Have a safe ride.”

                “Thank you, Lucy. I’ll be sure to tell him.” He sighed, a soft smile at his lips as he waved good bye and exited the little house. The door was a little stuck but with a tug it fully shut, and Markus trotted down the steps and out of the little fenced in yard. A bus was pulling up to the stop not too far from where he stood, so he jogged across the streets and climbed up quickly before it could pull away.

                Next stop: Carl’s house.


	3. Food for Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is trying to be a good boy yall--

 

                Carl was already seated at the kitchen table when Markus opened the front door, hearing the system chime with its still programmed ‘Welcome home, Markus’ since he came to visit so often. He shut the front door behind himself, starting down the familiar corridor to where the French doors slid open and exposed the fine living room. The skeletons of creatures and the old giraffe were in the same place, the piano moved just a tad, but all the shelves lined with books new and old. Looking left, Carl had the fondest expression on his face. “Markus.”

                “Carl. It’s so good to see you again.” He crossed the room to lean over and hug the wheelchair bound painter, able to feel several bones under thick skin. That just came from how he ails over these months and days, and Markus felt bad for leaving so suddenly. He should have been here to take care of the man. “What have you been up to?”

                “Hounding Leo like usual, and I’ve started a new set of paintings on little canvases since I’m confined to bed a lot.” Carl’s hands made the general shape and size of the canvas pieces, which was nearly a 6” by 6”. Perfectly handheld.

                “Hounding is an understatement.” Leo emerged from the gallery with one such painting and a tray of paints, brushes tucked into his thumb and forefinger awkwardly. “I’m the second slave of the household.” A pale skinned android followed Leo, carrying some cleaning supplies. It was the same one Markus had long ago freed, but it stayed by its own will.

                “Dramatic I tell you.” Carl pretended to whisper as Leo settled the things in front of his dad carefully. He almost spilled the paint even then, but was much quicker than he had been before. He was recovering. “I’m glad you could be here, Markus. It’s been too long.”

                The android of color nodded in agreement, eyeing Leo as he felt those harsh eyes on him. He hadn’t spoken much yet, but it would take a moment. “It has been too long, but I’ve been busy freeing pieces of plastic.” This made Leo roll his eyes and Carl smacked Markus on the arm lightly. “I’m kidding. We aren’t even plastic. But I have been busy.”

                The father and son shared a look between themselves before Carl made a motion with his head towards the android. He reluctantly sighed and turned to Markus. “Look, I wanted to apologize for what happened a long time ago. Even if I did get hurt…” He trailed off with a grumble, getting another look from Carl. “But water under the bridge?” Leo now extended his hand to offer a shake, Markus appearing impressed.

                “Water under the bridge.”

                The two shook hands and Markus even pulled him closer for a friendly hug/pat on the back which seemed to further please Carl, additionally so when Leo returned the action slowly. “Now, lunch?” Always about food or art Carl was, running digits into silvery grey hair.

                “Yes, now lunch. And a cooking lesson.” Markus drug Leo to the kitchen by his collar, the old man follow to bare witness to this entire mess. Besides, someone had to record it.

 

\-------------------------------------

                “Woah, woah!” Markus had to rush and keep Leo’s shaky hands from dumping the entire mess of pasta into the sink, his hands minus oven mitts causally able to hold the extremely hot pot in aiding the pouring. “Jesus this is heavy. But there should be enough pasta for the next few days for left overs.” He returned to the grill where he had chicken cooking, an egg wash already applied and cooked into the moist meat. He used a pair of tongs to flip it, grill marks crisp and well shaped.

                “This all looks good like usual. But I like fried chicken.” Carl was leaning an elbow on the shortest part of the counter, writing or sketching something out. Markus hadn’t cared to notice. But he had shed his jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and turtleneck tucked nice on his throat. Very fashionable.

                “You may,” Markus started, eyes smiling as he pretended to scold Carl, “but your doctor doesn’t like it in your diet.” He pointed at him with the metal tongs, putting them aside to get a head of lettuce from the fridge and starting to chop it along the cooking board. Since Leo had strained the pasta he was now watching and leaning that way. “Toss this in the trash for me.” He asked it in a statement, passing the core of the lettuce to Leo for disposal. He then went about slicing up and washing the pieces with such an ease, hands working faster than unfocused eyes could match. It was sensational, really.

                The two older man kept their eyes trained though, admiring each swift movement and skillful hands wielding such a knife. It wasn’t humanly, but neither was Markus. “Why don’t you get some of the thousand island from the fridge and a carrot? There’s a grater in the bottom drawer.” He tapped it with his foot, giving a look to Leo. Learn from experience. Carl was pleased at these two. “What’s that look for?”

                “Nothing. Just an old man admiring his two kinds of sons working together. I’ll be in watching the news though, so proceed as you will.” With tired and aching hands, Carl wheeled himself from the kitchen space and back to the kitchen table promptly. Being called son warmed the android’s heart and he drained the water off the lettuce once, twice, to the sound of the grater on the carrot’s skin. Leo’s hands shook as he did such an activity but he managed to not cut himself and threw away the greens. Markus wouldn’t torture Carl too much by adding a radish but did toss in a lot of celery pieces and a bundle of cherry tomatoes. For Leo’s sake he added dehydrated bacon bits, mixing it all up with the proper salad utensils.

                “What’s it like?””

                The words were startling, but Markus looked back at Leo in his jostled but semi-presentable state. “What’s what like?”

                “Being the leader of a revolution. You’re basically god.” This sparked a laugh that fell from soft lips, gentle hazel grey and blue eyes turning to the shorter.

                “I’m no where near god or RA9. But I guess I could be like his disciple, leading a people to something everyone was trying to hide. It’s… an experience, to say the least.” He removed the chicken from the grill and put it on the cutting board, starting to slice away at it carefully. “You learn the stories of those who escape, those who you freed when they didn’t know where else to go. You get to teach and reach those who need something to do and they learn a new way of looking at everything because you show them a new light.” Markus’ words were soft, emotional, but meaningful. He spoke as clear and concise as he could, eyes turned down to his task. “I wasn’t even religious before, but after deviating… the world really opened up to me.” He moved the cutting board to the side, bringing over the plate of pasta. He could see how much Leo was actually thinking about what he said, sliding the chicken into the bowl. “Why don’t you open the alfredo sauce and pour it in while I set the table?”

                “Oh, oh. Yeah, sure.” He set about the task while Markus fetched 2 plates, silverwares, and napkin, taking one last look at Leo when he cleared his throat. “Uhm, thanks. You didn’t have to answer my stupid question. You had no obligation.”

                “It’s my obligation to answer everything that makes the people around me wonder.” Markus tipped an imaginary hat, exiting to the kitchen with immediate chatter to Carl about the Russians still drilling in the northern pole. This was an old life he missed.

                “But, enough about Russia. You said you found someone.” Carl was ever so nosy right now, leaning back to have a napkin draped in his lap. “Do tell who.”

                “His name is Simon, and we’ve been going out for a while. I met him when I arrived at Jericho. You will meet him eventually, just not now.” Markus put down the plates at each setting, followed by forks and spoons, and water glasses.

                “Define soon.”

                “Soon.”

                “Smart ass android.”

                Markus grinned wide, using the water pitcher on the table to fill each glass. “In 2 weeks. Let us settle down and finish the processing of the store.”

                “2 weeks you bucket of bolts.”

                “2 weeks.”


	4. Broken Windows

 

                Simon had actually gone crazy going through Home Depot – boards, nails, screws, levels, arm pieces, hammer, screw drivers. And before Markus even got there most of the equipment had been piled into the middle of the first floor (which had also been swept and mopped like it was a religion going out of style). Blonde hair peaked out from the back seat as Simon struggled to find something he dropped, discovering it and hitting his head on the roof of the car just as Markus came closer from the bus stop.

                “Ouch!” He yelped, moving out properly while Markus silently chuckled and kissed the top of Si’s head; much to the android’s surprise, he hadn’t known Markus to be there. “Oh, hey babe.”

                “Couldn’t wait I see.” Markus teased, hands slinking their way around Simon’s waist and pulling the male closer despite the ball peen hammer he held in his hand counting as a deadly weapon. “Lucy said she was sad she couldn’t see you before she left, and North and Josh said hi.” He recounts from the noon conversation, watching Simon’s eyes flicker in recognition.

                He pecked Markus on the lips. “Thank you for telling me.” He smiled softly, rubbing his thumb over Markus’ cheekbones. “Now, let’s get inside before some of our circuits freeze.” He slipped out of those strong arms and shut the back door of the car, taking his boyfriend by the hand and leading him like a dog through the front door. Inside it was toasty with the fireplace blazing next to the counter, shadows cast against broken windows and brick walls. The entire building was a mix of pale red brick and dark grey mortar, 10 foot ceiling and 30 foot floor space at its widest. 24. 5 at its shortest. One broken lightbulb was above, in need of replacement, same to be said of the switch that turned said light on and more than likely also the outlets scattered about. Such an old building, Markus wouldn’t be. 2 large windows were boarded up, usually to advertise the shop’s wares. Now it was half busted up. Simon had cleared the glass away but Markus knew that was the first thing in need of replacement to avoid the front shop getting dirty.

                “Any idea where we should begin?” Simon came over with a bucket of water and some sponges, a mop tucked under his arm. “You’ve been analyzing for the past 5 minutes.” He was merely teasing, as it really had only been a few seconds. Markus couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his cheeks, coming to take the mop from his arm.

                He took notice of the stairs that lead upstairs, pointing to them. “Upstairs. So we don’t have to clean again down here. Move down and out you know?” He was being rhetorical, starting for the stairs with Simon following. The carpet on said steps either needed replacement or removal, and a few steps needed to be repaired: specifically, the 3rd, 8th, and 12th. He scanned the area slowly, 4 rooms greeting his searching gaze. Three were hardwood like the hallway, the fourth was fuzzy with shag green carpeting. Most of the carpeting on the stairs was green as well, and it didn’t suit the brick at all. Maybe a red, or maroon. Maybe even purple. “Ah, gross.” Simon had opened the first room next to the stairs, which was a bathroom. He’d paint the door a different color to make sure customers could find it if they needed to use it. He peeked around Simon and knew immediately why he called it gross.

                The tiles were yellowing, mold trying to cling wherever it could. He spotted a rather large spider in the toilet as well, curled up dead. The water was still on since it had been cold, but he didn’t dare flush in case of a bursting pipe. “Gross is right.” There was hair in the sink, and Markus would have thrown up if he had such ability. “But no better place to start right? I’ll… I’ll even peal up the tiles while you go to the store to buy more.”

                There was a grateful look all over Simon’s features, and the blonde nodded eagerly. “I already got measurements, I’ll be back in 30.” He kissed Markus on the cheek, lips, jaw, before dropping the bucket in the hall and throwing the sponges to the side. The sound of footsteps descended the stairs and silently Markus prayed to RA9 that he’d be self-aware after this rendezvous with the mold.

                He did make one trip downstairs to fetch a tool to start popping the tiles out of place, one after the other. Pale yellow gave way to hardwood underneath, some with water damage. He knew there was a leaky pipe he had enough basic knowledge to fix, and sent Simon a text with a list of the things he’d know to be needing. He pitched the tiles into a bucket from under the sink, the sound melodic in its own way. He pecked, pecked, and pecked, and tore, and finally had every tile up (except for a particularly stubborn one beside the toilet at the back. No one would notice). He had dirt all over his hands and knees, sleeves rolled up tight at his elbows. He had now taken up a sponge to clean up the hardwood cabinets, finding an unopened and perfectly good bottle of wood polish under the sink. And some drain unclogging agent. An old box of tissues and toilet paper later he had started to wipe for the oak and began its restoration. In no time this place would be brand new.

                It wasn’t too long after he had started to take up the water-logged board that he heard Simon open the door with swish it made since it was slightly off the hinges. That also needed to be fixed. Probably the last project unless it fell off on its own. “Hey babe.” Markus heard Simon call, followed by noise on the stairs. “I got the tiles.” Behind him was the sound of a box being plopped down, along with something else. “And I bought the other stuff you asked for.” Grout, and thin mortar were in the two tubs that had also been set down, a friend standing behind Simon. He was blonde, but taller. And he was… he was burned. A scar was cut across his face.

                Slowly, Markus came to his feet, turning around with a hammer and part of the wood board in hand. “And I met Ralph downstairs. He was squatting in the house next door and I just couldn’t deny the helping hand he offered.” Simon was uneasy, but he was happy to have the help. “Ralph, this is my boyfriend Markus.”

                “Ralph knows you.” The gardener android suddenly got excited, jumping up and down just a little. He had a knife in his belt, but it was just a kitchen knife. “You freed all of the androids. Ralph saw it on TV and heard from others.” Markus nodded, extending his hand to shake Ralph’s when offered. “RA9 would be proud of your work.” His eye shone bright as the other was discolored and pitch from the accident he was in.

                “Yes, that’s me. And I’m sure he would be proud too.” Their hands parted and Markus flickered his eyes to Simon before returning to Ralph. “But I think we’d appreciate a helping hand if you still want to lend one. We have a lot of rooms to cover in just a short time.” He gestured about them, the other three doors still unexplored, and the backyard in some sort of unknown shaped. A vegetable garden had been the plan for such space, and a small patio with overhead covering for maybe a book club meeting spot.

                “Ralph can catch critters running around, and take up carpet and weeds. Ralph doesn’t like weeds. They’re bad for plants.” Ralph looked proud of himself when Simon finally realized he was a gardener.

                “Yes, I have the perfect job for you. Come on. Let’s leave him to fix the pipe.” Simon exuberated excitement that replaced worry, and he lead Ralph back downstairs with excited chatter about flowers, plants, and veggies alike. The garden vegetable idea was a sensational topic between the two, and Markus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They would be like brothers soon, from the looks of things. He did have an itching worry about that knife he spotted, but let it slide for now. Simon was a big boy, he could handle himself.

                Kneeling down, he plucked up the board to replace the rotted one along with the appropriately sized wrench and lug nut. It just needed replacing, not the entire pipe. He finished working away the wood while listening in to the chatter from outside. A window (not busted out) above him gave him a view of the backyard and he noticed how much more cheerful Simon was. Yes, they talked about flowers, but there was more knowledge to be had from the newcomer on the subject than himself. Painting was where he belonged. And now tiling and fixing. Which he should really get back to…

                Taking one last glance out the window, Markus knelt back down and started to loosen the nut one inch at a time. One inch at a time, until it was almost off and he used a dishrag he pulled from somewhere to stuff under and hold the water that dripped while he swapped the nuts out and tightened it back up again. There! Good as new. He nailed the board back into place loudly, tapping it twice with a finger to double check how sturdy. Perfect.

                Now to lay out these dumb tiles and figure out which ones to cut. This was a day and a half task in mind, but hey – good thing androids don’t need sleep.


	5. Watching mortar dry

 

                After promptly laying down each of the tiles and using a box cutter to mark where he’d need to slice the tiles, Markus decided now was as good a time as any to slip downstairs and visit with his favorite boyfriend and his new-found friend. He let his feet make little noises on the stairs to try and find any more problem areas. That just so happened to also cause his heel to pierce through the bottom stair. So the first, third, eighth and twelfth. Fantastic.

                He noticed a side door had been pried open next to a third boarded up window, stepping through and out onto a small wooden square that connected to stone steps (two to be exact) leading to the ground and the expansive 20 thousand square foot yard. Say, seven thousand of it for a patio. A small path out to the fence door, maybe cobblestones. Right now, Ralph and Simon had donned gloves and were pulling weeds and vines from the fencing, some seed grass stacked to one side with a hand trowel. They were making easy conversation, mostly about plant life and the weather.

                “It’s supposed to warm up reasonably around February, which will melt any snow or ice that’s still left. Hopefully we’ll be able to ship in some bulbs before then and get roses blooming. I ordered a bunch of them to arrive tomorrow so I’ll have boxes of those all around the house until we can move them here.” Simon was explaining this all to Ralph, who soaked in the information like a sponge. He was detangling the vines expertly well alongside Markus’ boyfriend, and the two were a similar height.

                “That sounds like so much fun.” Ralph pulled off the final portion of vine and tossed it into an old and grimy looking towel that was spread out behind them. Vines were clustered and piled on each other for disposal. “Do you think Ralph could help in store when it opens?” Markus silently took a seat on the stones, wondering what Simon would answer. Both androids hadn’t notice him, so the conversation was a little bit more truthful.

                “I don’t see a reason you couldn’t. It would be nice to have another set of hands.” He smiled, blue eyes scrunching up like always. Markus’ chest fluttered, and he decided he was done here. He didn’t have to worry anymore. Standing, he slipped back inside the store and stroked the fire further to let it heat the place up. It crackled against wood and the brick walls but remained contained in its area. Hiking the stairs once more, Markus opened the bucket of thin mortar and set about mixing it up with a paint stick to loosen it up. He’d would have to gently break the tiles since they had no saw.

                Going about said task, Markus snapped the first few along their lines with little difficulty. He had a piece of sandpaper that made them smooth fitting, allowing the grout to fill whatever space there would be much easier. Simon and Ralph came from the cold after Markus had snapped all the tiles and sanded them down, now applying the mortar after moving each tile. The job was tedious and slow going, but it would be worth it in the end. He was vaguely aware of footsteps behind him, focused on fitting this last tile row in perfectly around the sink. The walls were just in need of a new wallpaper, so that could wait til later. Besides, it took 8 hours for this stuff to dry at the least. “That looks really good baby.” Simon praised, coming up and wrapping arms around Markus’ shoulders. He kissed his temple too, passing over a rag to remove the extra mortar between his fingers.

                “Now we have to wait. Have you looked in the other rooms yet?” He wanted to keep working, but he also should fix up some stuff for the modeling show—

                Oh my god how did he forget. Christ, it was almost 6 pm. He had to get home, and get working. “What is it?” There must have been obvious worry on Markus’ face.

                “I lost track of time, I have to get home.” He hurriedly stood up and hugged Simon tight, kissing him brief and hard. “I have some work to do, I’m so sorry.”

                “Don’t worry about it baby, just go on. The car’s empty, I’ll take a cab home.” God Markus loved this man so much. “Don’t get in an accident.”

                “I won’t.” And with that Markus booked it downstairs and crowed goodbye to Ralph before snatching the keys off the counter and racing for the car and home.

                ------------------------

 

                At home, inspiration must have been left at the door. Markus could barely focus, trapezing back and forth between the two tables he often paced across. He has only fallen off once when North visited and startled him, but that was a while ago. He had a pencil tucked behind his ear, a sketchbook in hand. A few words of the theme were scribbled in neat handwriting on the top. Spring. What screamed spring?

                Flowers.

                Rain.

                Warmer weather.

                Standing in the middle of a field without a care in the world.

                Yeah…. No. That’s generic. He needed something different. Something innovative. He dropped down from the tables, coming to the windows. He had just a little studio with a window, but it connected to the sunroom if he needed to escape more. He threw down the sketchbook on an end table beside the window, trying to imagine spring. Spring came with flowers, yeah. Rain to wash away all the snow –

                Wait. That’s it. Rain. But not rain. A different kind of rain.

                Markus immediately hunched and started to draw as the ideas took shape, filling, shading, blotting pages with pencil and pen and having 5 designs taped up on the drywall within an hour’s time. The sun had barely decided to set and was casting golden colored shadows down through the plate glass windows. Reflections bounced off and let rays land over the ceiling and Markus himself. He had taken photos of the drawings and now attached them to an email to Kamski (again, not Elijah).

 

                _Here’s the designs I created, thinking about Spring Rain. It washes everything away from the year and winter before and leaves room for the new without a worry. I think pale blue flowers, and tall cattail plants would be ideal. I also attached a basic sketch of the setting I thought would look best._

_\-- Markus_

He blinked the message away as it sent, pulling up the comm to interface with Simon. He was still with Ralph at the store after all, probably going to lock up soon. “Hey babe, are you going to be home soon? You said you wanted to talk about something and I don’t want to put it off too long.”

                Simon didn’t respond immediately, probably since his activity said he was busy. Not surprised. “Sorry, I might actually need you to come back and lend another hand. I started peeling up carpets and I ordered a dumpster to throw everything away in but will you go by the hardware store and pick up five 14 by 7s?” Probably for the stairs and that unfortunate one he went and put his foot through. Fantastic. “And maybe look around for some strong glass to put in the front windows? I’ve been preoccupied with checking flower orders rather than that stuff. Unless you’re way too busy then I can do it.”

                “No, I got a free moment. I’ll be a while, but I should swing by around 8 at the latest.” He could almost hear Simon sigh in relief, knowing how much this store would mean to him. No one really had flower stores anymore and there was a charm to it that a lot of people loved. Plus he already had an online store and a half dozen bulbs blooming in the sunroom so they could be sold. There was even some roses going to be added, and lots of seeds that had been ordered. Succulents were even hard for Markus to keep alive at times, how Simon was so perfect at this… God he’ll never know but he loves it so much.

                “Anything else?” It was followed by Simon screaming in terror, but not from a killer.

                “Some roach spray, please.”

                “I’ll be by to save you soon.”

                The reply was weak and small. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph is a heccin good boy XP


	6. Blonde, Brunette, and Grey hairs

 

                Markus had just finished gathered everything into the cart, double checking that he had the correct number of boards, 4 cans of roach spray, and a stock pile of wasp spray for the summer, as well as nails and screws, and he had samples of different glasses with dimensions and strength test info written neatly on each. He had written it of course, so Simon could take a look in his own time. He also collected a few carpet swatches since he wasn’t aware if Simon had even picked out any carpet yet despite taking it up. Rounding the corner of the aisle, a hand stopped him from running into someone’s stomach.

                “Aye, watch it.” The voice was gruff and low, a snarl more than a warning. The bite before a bark, only from a man that looked like he gave more bark than bite. “Yeesh.” He was shorter than Markus, a distinct scar cutting across his nose. Green eyes flickered like neon signs and dark strands of blonde peeked from chestnut brown hair. The android dressed in a deep blue turtleneck beside him had been the one to stop the cart before it ran into him.

                “My apologies, I was too busy thinking.” He felt heat rise to his cheeks, a pale blue blush forming. This rose both human and android eyebrows, since he didn’t have his LED. Before they could comment, another human joined them. He was portly, with greying hair and deep set blue eyes. Wait a second—

                “Markus.”

                “Lieutenant Anderson, it’s good to see you again.” After the revolution, Markus had met Anderson at the precinct when a cop murdered an android. He was to speak on android behalf. They also seen a bit of each other before when Connor was in charge of hunting Markus. Speaking of… “Where’s Connor? He never leaves your side.” He meant it as a joke, but it was the truth. The face the scar nose and android made in sync told a million stories.

                “Connor was sent back to Cyberlife… for deactivation. 4 weeks ago.” Hank looked remorseful, and depressed. It wasn’t a word Markus threw around often, but Connor meant a lot to the Lieutenant. He released the handle bars of the shopping cart and came around to hug him. This was all going down in the middle of a half empty hardwares store. RA9… What was everything coming to?

                And 2 weeks ago, the revolution had just barely ended. Barely. Connor was taken away before he could be free. “I’m so sorry, Lieutenant.” The hug was comfortable, but only lasted a few moments since the scar nosed detective made a noise in his throat. “But why don’t you introduce me to them? I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

                While the android leader extended a hand to shake, Hank told their names. “That short one is Detective Gavin Reed, that’s his newly issued android. An RK900 who doesn’t have a name yet.” Another RK model… Gavin was reluctant to shake hands, but did. The RK900 almost didn’t until Gavin nudged him and contact happened. Markus set him free from the state he was under, skin pulling back and white mechanics exposed on each hand. The exchange was quick, but left RK900’s LED flickering red and yellow and eyes blinking rapidly. The two humans barely noticed.

                “What are you buying all this crap for?” Gavin had actually started to root around in the cart, getting his hand slapped away by 900.

                “My boyfriend and I are opening a small flower store, and it needs a mountain of repairs and then some.” He knocked a knuckle against the wood, running his hand over his hair. He didn’t grow it, so no need for a haircut. “He’s there right now tearing up the ugliest carpet and I have put my foot through a board already.”

                “Do you need an extra set of hands?” Hank was basically offering all three of them up as workers, much again Gavin and 900’s wishes from the looks they shared. Great minds think alike.

                “It would get everything done a lot quicker, if you wouldn’t mind. We want to open as soon as possible. We are heating the place, so the water isn’t frozen.” Markus was talking and walking now so he could buy a lightbulb to replace the broken ones in the ceiling and buy some decorative path lights to set around the front door and sidewalk. “I’ve already retiled a bathroom and found a helpful neighbor so Simon and he picked apart the vines taking over the back lot.” 900 and Hank were paying attention curiously, Gavin was just following along and looking for something. “But what are you three doing here?”

                “We were looking for some lightbulbs for 900’s new place. He can’t stay at the precinct all day and night, and Gavin can’t stand him. I just don’t have room.” Partially not having room and partially because that was meant for Connor. But Markus said nothing, extending a box of cheap but amazing lightbulbs. “Thanks. Maybe we should get you a couch next time Gav brings his truck.” Hank looked back to 900, getting interjected.

                “I never agreed to this.” Gavin shook his head, tossing a light stick end over end until 900 snatched it out of the air like some sort of movie clip. Captivating… watching those two was like watching a married couple already. “I like my truck free of too much weight cause it’s old.”

                “I’ll buy you a new car if it breaks hauling a couch.” Hank socked him in the shoulder as if that would help, and it really didn’t. But Gavin wasn’t arguing in the middle of the goddamn store.

                “Whatever.”

                Markus chuckled a little and snatched up another thing from the shelf – a proper handheld rotating blade. He didn’t want to think about ‘cutting’ anything else with his bare hands. It made them ache in thought. “Let me go check these things out and I’ll meet you all these.” Markus paused to interface the address to 900, earning a nod.

                “Address confirmed.”

                “Thanks again, guys. I know it probably isn’t what you want to be doing but it’ll be a huge help.” At check out, Markus also snagged a couple bags of snack food and 4 bottles of water since there would be two humans with the 4 androids. He merely interface paid again for the products and started for the doors. Simon would be pleased to know this could be done quicker. And more efficiently.


	7. All hands on deck

 

                Hank held the door of the shop open as Markus, 900, and Gavin hauled the things inside, the android of color whistling sharply. “Hey Simon, you here?” He placed the boards down as he heard the sounds of falling, wincing to himself. “I take that as a yes.” He chuckled to himself as the disruffled blonde came down the steps, baby blue eyes widening in shock. More people.

                “Oh, you brought more friends. This is going to get done really quick.” Especially with four androids. Simon extended a hand while Markus kissed his forehead and proceeded to get the fireplace going more. The building was already toasty but they had to keep this heat going for the pipes. “My name is Simon.” Hank, Gavin, 900 in said order shook his hand and introduced themselves.

                “So, where do you need us?” Hank offered, and Simon was left to ponder half a moment. “We’re at your mercy.” He chuckled, Gavin not so pleased but not ready to send himself out of the store.

                “Well,” Markus passed Simon the glass samples while walking to start upstairs on the walls of the bathroom. The mortar should be dry enough for that since he didn’t shift the tiles. “Hank and Gavin, why don’t you start moving everything broken out of the back room? It’s a lot of broken things, and a few boxes of old records for the place before. I’ve gotta get upstairs and help Ralph finish off the carpet. Uhm… 900, why don’t you take that first room up the steps? It’s the one with the open door, and there’s a bottle of floor polish. We’ve already cleared everything out and replaced the boards, so you shouldn’t have any issues.” The three nodded, and Gavin wasn’t too displeased with the task. “When you two get tired, sit down by the fire and take a rest. If you finish, I think I have something else to start on.” There was a lot of tacky wallpaper to remove.

                “Roach spray is on the counter as well, and I bought some snacks and drinks. They’re in a bag near the fireplace when you need anything.” Markus called down the steps, returning to the bathroom.

                “Let’s go Reed, we got this.” Hank rolled up the sleeves of his shirt after taking off his jacket, Gavin throwing his own leather jacket at 900. Simon took it though and hung it up to avoid burdening such a simple task. That’s when it all began.

                The sounds of wallpaper pealing, carpet ripping, heavy lifting, and music echoed the building, lightbulbs replaced and light helping them work late into the evening. All the carpets were removed, the upstairs rooms were empty of furniture and floors waxed, all the wallpaper removed, and the cockroach infestation taken care of by the men (minus Simon, who had a fear). The 6 flopped down in front of the fireplace after their internal times screamed that it was midnight, and Markus had 5 emails to answer. One was from Kamski, who liked his ideas, one from Cyberlife wanting to talk about producing more of the RK series parts, and the other three asking for interviews or spam.

                “I haven’t worked this much in a long time.” Hank was drinking from one of the water bottles, Gavin snacking on a bag of chips instead of smoking like he itched to do. 900 was sitting on the dusted counter, admiring the fairy lights Simon had strung up downstairs. The back room was also lit and cleaned, which left turning the three upstairs rooms into storage and growing space for the winter and the downstairs had to be filled with shelves and windows replaced. Walls had to be painted and doors had to be fixed on their hinges better. The list of things was growing, but Markus was glad to check a lot of things off at the same time. “Why don’t you tell us about yourselves since we haven’t had a chance to sit down and talk before.” Hank was right, and Simon looked at Markus almost for approval.

                The smallest nod had him talking.

                “Well, I’m a PL600, and I was working for an abusive man before deviating and running away.” Simon didn’t talk a lot about the past, but there was always an understanding that it wasn’t going to be laughed about. And Markus would protect Simon from those who did. “I found Jericho, which has unfortunately been sunk due to its age and lack of use. I stayed there so long, until Markus quite literally came crashing down from the catwalks above. Guess he was too curious to notice how weak the screws were.” That was the constant tease that when between the two, along with the joke: “One might say he even fell for me then.” Hank was humored by the pun and 900 let a small smile slip, Gavin making a groan in his throat at the dad joke.

                “But that’s when my life started – the revolution started with stealing that truck, this knuckle head risking his life for people he barely knew without a second thought.” Markus flushed sky blue as Simon basically bragged, but explained his story. “It was so different from the quiet death in the hull of that freight liner, I was so entranced. Spellbound by the words and kept promises. Even if I did get shot along the way.” He touched the portion of his leg that had been badly wounded before, in that station. Gavin and Hank were kind of moved, but that didn’t mean Gavin liked android anymore than before.

                “And here we are.” Markus added, gesturing to everything.

                “Yes, and here we are.” He parroted, a smile spreading across pale cheeks.

                That moment was broken with 2 human yawns, Reed standing up to stretch out most of his body. Pops of satisfaction sounded with murmured words. “I don’t know about any of you all, but I’m heading home to go sleep. I’m fuckin tired.”

                Hank lifted himself to his feet with a nod of agreement, glancing to 900. He looked like he didn’t want to leave. “You can crash the night at my place, I got so pizza and beer and a nice couch. We can come back around 10 tomorrow, if that’s alright?” Nods of approval from the blonde boy with soft eyes. “Sounds like a plan then. Night fellas. And you can stay with em if you want 900, unless you wanna go back and change your own lightbulbs.”

                “I’ll stay. We’ll probably work more into the night.”

                “So be it.”

                And work they did. 900 and Simon were comparing the glass pieces and carpeting while Markus and Ralph went about the task of grouting out the tiles of the bathroom and cleaning the window/mirror of all the grime. It was disgusting really. Together they also double checked the toilet to be in working order, which it was. And the water pipes had unfrozen since water flowed when it flushed. No bursts either, and no odd noises. They were in business.

                Wallpaper was to be replaced by paint, and since it was all off they could start applying the paint. One room was decided to be a research space for Simon to store rare plants, books, a computer for himself. The other 2 were going to be filled with shelving units and a self-efficient irrigation system of tubes and drips, so that’s where the two started to paint.

                Though, around 2:30 AM they all collectively decided a stasis was in order. To process and recollect, and relax. Simon and Markus huddled in a small corner to cuddle close, both arms around Si as he was in the taller’s lap. 900 was stroking the fire one last time before he took up a watchful position near the door. Ralph liked the back room’s comfortable amount of space, so he took up resting in there.

                “Good night, guys.” Markus interfaced one last time before he slipped into the sleep state, knowing Simon followed shortly after. All was well in the world.


	8. Painted kisses

 

                Painting was resumed in the morning. 900 and Simon were focusing on putting together ideas for furniture and the glass, comparing paints that would stay through the weather. Markus and Ralph were back to applying white paint to the discolored ivory walls. It really brightened up the room, exposing every little nook and cranny possibly. The windows weren’t in need of replacing, like the downstairs ones, but they did need some caulk or filling since there were cracks from the deep freeze they got. Ralph was a lot more help than Markus had originally suspected from his behavior. He loved to work and be helpful, and there was only one time when he threatened to get angry. But he had kept it down, despite the damage done to him.

                “Ralph,” the android had his attention, but he continued painting, “do you mind me asking how you got the marks?” There might be a way to fix them if he only knew what kind of thing caused it. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m just curious.”

                “Ralph was smacked with a hot iron for something he didn’t do, and thrown out in the garbage. The humans didn’t understand that Ralph didn’t do anything wrong.” Of course… everyone blamed the androids first. Markus believed that was also a fuel for the revolution, and was glad to say androids weren’t being treated that badly anymore.

                “I’m sorry they did that to you, Ralph. You didn’t deserve that at all.” The leader of the revolution reached over and placed a reassuring hand on the other android’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over and over in a circle. “We can get you fixed up and good as new. The humans won’t look down on you anymore.” He promised, one mangled eyes looking at him with hope. A hope he’d last seen on that faithful day where he and North and Simon and Josh sang with the androids they had gathered. The president had stepped in to even save them personally.

                “Thank you, Markus.” He smiled weakly, and the two returned to painting, almost finished with the last wall. With such low ceilings, it was even easier to get the final corners and edges without a ladder. Now, it had to dry a little before Markus could paint in the details Simon had talked about wanting – edging of grass, and the bold coloring of a red maple in the fall with leaves swirling about.

                “Lower, lower, left.” The sounds of shuffling came from downstairs, followed by the soft thud of something being set down. It sounded like Simon and 900. 900 needed a nickname, the number was so awkward. “Hey boys, come down here!” Markus and Ralph shared a look before nodding and leaving their brushes in the water, going down the steps that still needed to be carpeted again. The boards also needed to be replaced. They had gone out and bought a set of pieces for glass to fit the boarded up windows, and fabric kept them from getting scuffed up. “We should pry the boards off and start fitting these in. There’s putty and a heat gun in the car still so we can remove all the old putty and glass.” Gavin and Hank came in then, fed and warm and much more pleasant than yesterday. They had brought thirium for the boys and some drinks for themselves, including coffee. “You two are saints.” Simon interrupted to tell them that, Markus slipping out to fetch the things while Ralph and Simon started laying a drop sheet to collect all the glass pieces.

                Hank had to put Simon on his shoulders to reach the stop of the glass, the lightweight model android easily picking out the glass and keeping Hank’s eyes safe. 900 and Gavin focused on the sides while Markus got the bottom. Ralph had spotted some mice and now was going about hunting them to put in a box they found. The task was difficult but easy on time, considering the number of them there. The only incident happened to be Gavin cutting his finger on a piece of particularly difficult glass, but didn’t bleed too much. Just complained a lot. 900 said that was normal though, so Markus laughed it off.

                Now was the process of fitting this glass back in. It was the perfect size and shape, but it would be complicated regardless. Simon was still perched on Hank so he moved the top into place while Gavin and Ralph had the inside and Markus and 900 worked from the outside. “Careful, careful.” Simon shifted the top part of the glass into the soft putty and moved the sides to fit, straightening carefully before doing the same to the other top corner (Hank moving below mindfully of course). “That should be good, is the bottom in place?” Markus gave a thumbs up and applied a little more sealing putty into place and 900 wiping the extra away. “Awesome. Thank you for your shoulder support Hank.” With Gavin’s help (shocking right?) Simon was lowered back to the ground on his own two feet.

                “You’re welcome, you’re pretty light too.” Probably would have broke his back if it was anyone else. Hank went with Simon out into the backyard though, since he had some questions about human comfort and the like. Gavin followed to add his two cents in as well.

                “Has anyone ordered carpet?” Markus asked as he looked at what was left to be done. He had painting upstairs to do, and he wanted to personally paint Simon’s office space for his own reasons. The stairs needed to be fixed and carpeted, and the hall needed new carpet. The rooms would be left hardwood to make it easier to clean and keep soil from getting all over. “Cause we need about 480 square feet to cover the steps and hallway.” He got headshakes no and set about looking through the carpet swatches he had been given from the hardware store. Simon could be heard talking concrete and layout of the small porch and steps and the potential of a patio for chatting and discussion. It was a good idea, and that was one more thing on the list. It would all be done though, Markus would make sure of it.


	9. A chance to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some angst and feels yall

 

                It took 2 days after that to finish everything. The backyard would be seeded when spring came, since it was too cold right now, but the concrete was poured and smoothed, and a canopy of fine white bleached wood had been erected. The front glass was painted pale blue calligraphic letters, thanks to Markus and a can or two of weather proof paint. All the floors had been polished and the shelves had been built, the stairs and hall carpeted, the sink refurbished. The last thing to be done was for Markus to finish up Simon’s office, but that was to be done on his own time. He had just finished moving the last stock of succulents into the proper shelf, knowing Simon would fix them how he liked soon enough. Right now he was setting up irrigation tubes with Ralph, their excited chatter echoing. Hank was looking curiously at all the things used to make bouquets, and Gavin was twisting a potted plant around to look at it. 900 was following instructions and screwing hooks into the ceiling for hanging air plants, and the fairy lights. Some were already threaded through the hooks in the walls, letting off a small twinkling light. It illuminated the plants even in the back, and everything was shown off just right.

                Markus just had to take it all in, breathing deep. The smell of herbal teas, lavender, and roses was heavy in the air, and chatter was soft. He fetched the dust pan to sweep up the dust as 900 finished, the polished floors making it so much easier. He dumped the brick dust and pieces into the trash can, taking it out to the dumpster since it was full. The company would be back to pick it up tomorrow, so they’re have to buy a service container. He stopped to lean on the back end of his car, letting a sigh part his lips. This… this life. It was crazy. But god, he prayed then and there to RA9 that it never ended.

                He only let his pray fall silent when he heard footsteps. Gavin’s from the weight behind them and loudness. “Hey, I got a question for you.” It wasn’t too harsh, but more curious. “And sorry for the hardware store attitude. I wasn’t too pleased with much that day.”

                “It’s fine,” he invited Gavin to lean over the car with him, “I’m used to it. But what do you want to ask?”

                Gavin leaned his arms onto the car’s trunk, running a hand through his hair. He looked tired, and smelled heavily of coffee. Hank had brought coffee for both of them earlier this morning. “What’s it like to be in love with someone like Simon? I’m too lone wolf for that,” his lips twitched in a smirk, “but I like to see what you tin cans think of love in this deviant state.”

                The question brought a laugh bubbling up and a smile to his eyes. Humans were always so curious but tried to play it off as something else. He had to admire that thought, just a little. “Well, I guess it’s… it’s like a fairytale. Something I had only dreamed of before. And now, here’s someone I can confide in and love like no one else. There’s something easy about it. It just feels right, like any time away from Simon would be like walking through hell. He’s… he’s nothing short of an angel.” Markus rested his chin on his palm while his elbow was crooked and propped up on the car. He was daydreaming now, a temporary stasis about the beautiful blonde babe.

                “Sappy. But I shouldn’t have expected much else.” Gavin produced a pack of cigarettes, raising both brows while tapping it. Markus gave him the go ahead to do so silently, snapping his fingers to produce a light. Friction. The cigarette was held against it before being puffed on, curling smoke into the chilled but warming afternoon air. The winter would be gone by February, which was just 4 weeks away. Detroit hadn’t been as cold either, so there was no doubt in Markus’s mind. “I think this will be a good business though. I mean, look at all this. You’ve done so much, and a huge flower holiday is right around the corner. Personal shit is much better than anything else.” Gavin was right, and Markus made a sound of agreement.

                “But, we should all head home ya know? It’s been a long three days and everyone needs a chance to recharge somehow.” Simon came out when they were speaking just to gift Markus a bottle of thirium and a kiss on the cheek. He hadn’t had a chance to be affectionate all day. A quick kiss never hurt. “Got anyone you think going home to would be nice?”

                Gavin gave a snort. “Funny. No. I don’t find a lot of people worth more than a night.”

                “That means there are those few to match the many. Because many is not everyone.” More smoke evaporated into the air, and the detective had to roll his eyes because Markus wasn’t wrong.

                “Not a story I like to talk about. But I’m gonna scatter. I got cats to take care of and 900 to drop off at his apartment. Take care of yourself I guess.” Gavin stubbed out the cigarette on the ground with his shoe, leaving to crow at 900 from inside to get his ‘ass in gear’ – Gavin’s words of choice. He should take Simon home too, they had a lot to talk about. Which still hasn’t been done with all this work. Hank had gathered himself into his car just then, and sat to check his phone.

                That gave Markus a chance to shake his hand, wish him a good day, and watch him drive off. Probably home to his dog, who he had spoken fondly of during the day. Turning back inside, 900 and Gavin were saying goodbyes to Ralph and Simon, before slipping past Markus to head for their car. The last one left outside was now Markus and Simon’s. Ralph said he lived next door, so he didn’t walk very far. “Hey, are you ready to go?” Markus wrung his hands, glancing between the two blondes.

                “Yes, I am. Thank you again Ralph. You’re welcome to come in and stay here if you ever need something to do.” The two shared a hug, and Markus shook his hand. “We’ll be back tomorrow, hopefully.”

\---------------------------

 

                Markus flopped himself down on the sheets, eyes fluttering shut as he left his body to relax in every possible way. The pale ceiling of the bedroom was smiling at him to rest, to hold Simon close and let the world come to an end at 5 in the afternoon. But there was talking to be done. 

. Simon had just undressed from the paint splattered clothes and took his and Markus’s to be tossed in the washer, returning in just a soft pair of plaid yellow boxers. An interesting choice to say the least. Markus opened his arms from where he laid in sweats, chest bare and ready for Simon to lay on.

                Almost eagerly, he hopped onto Markus in a tackling manner, laughter warming them up. “God, I’m so excited. It’s almost done.” Simon breathed the words, forehead pressed against Markus’ neck and lips curled into a smile against his skin. “And we’ll soon be able to open the doors just before Valentine’s day.”

                “I think it’ll be before that.” Markus promised, knowing all the things he had to paint. 5 for Kamski, the upstairs rooms, Simon’s office, and even a new painting for Carl for his birthday (which would always sneak up on him before he cared to realize what day it was). “But we haven’t had a chance to talk, which you said you wanted to do?” He rose one thin brow, glancing down to the blonde and kissing his hair.

                “Oh, right.” Simon seemed to have forgotten, but was glad for the reminder. “I was thinking, the last time I walked through the park, about kids.” Oh. This had Markus’ ears perked and he hooked on to every word Simon spoke. “I was a family android, so I guess it’s in my blood to want kids to care about. But the difference is I want to care for kids with you, Markus.” Blue eyes matched heterochromatic ones, something soft and loving there. Markus couldn’t help but melt a little. And dare he admit he had thought once or twice about having kids with Simon. Somehow. 

“I would love to have kids with you, Simon.  I’ve thought about it a lot too, I just didn’t know when to make such a move.” He could say that about a lot of things, especially since he had a ring sitting in the pocket of his jacket where it hung on a coat rack. He hoped to RA9 that he’d not screw that up either. “But let’s finish up all this chaos before we go looking for adoptions, it would look bad to be away all the time.”

                “You’re right.” Simon sighed, even though he would have liked to apply now and in that moment. He was just too excited. “I love you.” It was small, but meaningful.

                “I love you too.” The words meant so much despite being so small. “I love you so much.”


	10. Splotches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sounds so rushed and bad
> 
> I've been stressin out and I have so much stuff on my plate :( please forgive me

 

                Markus’ face was absolutely adorned with paint when Simon came in around noon the next day carrying a glass of thirium with a piece of candy. They had received a box of the thirium sweets from Elijah Kamski as a half apology for all the trouble during the revolution, and they haven’t had much of a chance to snack on it. The blonde tilted his head to the side as Markus was effectively using splatter paint to cover himself, his apron, and the canvas in long, dotted splatters of soft blue-grey rain. Some of it got onto Simon since Markus had pressed earbuds into his head to try and focus better and didn’t notice his blonde bombshell boyfriend right behind him.

                The color was like thirium freckles on his cheeks, so he just left them while resting his head on Markus’s shoulder This got his attention, and he accepted the drink offered to him now. One earbud slipped from his ear and hung by the cord. “I didn’t hear you come in.” He tossed his brush into the water beside his easel, the old painter’s palette Carl used to use having been fondly gifted and now his best tool.

                “That’s okay, I did get paint on me though.” He teased, a cherry blue flush coloring the android’s cheek sheepishly before a thumb wiped clean the little dots on Simon’s pale skin. A sweet kiss was shared, both mindful to avoid getting paint shared between their clothes. Well, or therefore lack of considering Simon was still wandering around in his boxers and a pair of knee high socks. This had Markus smirking, setting his thirium drink down in favor of removing the paint splattered apron and pulling Simon into him. He wore just sweatpants to avoid getting paint on himself, so he didn’t have much room to talk.

                “So tell me how I have the honor of seeing my lovely boyfriend in such little clothing?” His lips pressed teasing kisses behind Simon’s ear, nibbling with gentle teeth while their bodies were fitted close like puzzle pieces. Small giggles left Simon’s throat like bubbles, popping in Markus’ ears sweetly. God he could listen to that laugh all day. “It’s very distracting.”

                “Maybe I want to distract my fantastic hunk of a boyfriend because he’s distracting me.” Boldly, Simon smacked Markus on the ass before promptly being thrown up into strong arms to have his stomach tickled and raspberried devilishly. “ah- ahahaha!” He broke out laughing, hands resting on Markus’s shoulders as he doubled over in an attempt to stop laughing so hard. It started to hurt, but in a pleasant way he hadn’t experienced before. “Ah, Markus stop it!” He cackled, getting tossed down in the nearest comfy chair that was stationed in the artsy room, strong thighs on either side of him as his hands were pinned and his face was further kissed in a less than sensual way. More sloppy, random, to keep the blush on his cheeks from laughing so much. “J- Jesus, Markus.” He breathed out with each laugh, finally finding a comfortable moment to catch Markus’ lips with his own and end the torture.

                “RA9, you give a man a run for his money.” Blue colored over peachy pale skin, the color so delicate and beautiful. Markus made it a point to keep it in his memory to use while painting. 4 parts cream, 1/4th part orange, 1 part blue, 1 part white. “I love you so much.” Hands wrapped around Markus’s chest and slinked to lock at the back, a hug insinuated and given.

                “I love you too baby.” Moving back, Simon was pulled into arms and cradled, another kiss planted to his lips and forehead without a breath between. “Now, let’s go take a break together. I need a different kind of inspiration.” The playful wink was all the blonde needed to know what he meant by ‘inspiration’.

 

\-------------------------

 

                Markus and Simon were stuck together with sticky sweat, love, and a tangle of arms, the smaller still reeling from the intense throbbing and sensual contact. Markus really knew how to get him worked up, huh? Then again he basically asked for it, walking around in stockings and boxers. Speaking of stockings, they were now in need of replacement and had to be cleaned up. Showed no mercy. But that animalistic side really was what cranked his insides.

                “I should go back to painting, but I also want to look at you all day.” Markus was murmuring those sweet nothings into his hair, the blonde locks tickling at his nose. Heat radiated between them like a space heater, and it invited Simon to move closer against the very muscular man. He could feel every little line and bump and it only dared arouse him again. He had to swallow the feeling down though, nosing up under his chin. “You’re just so handsome.” Markus purred, hand trailing fingertips up and down his arm while they laid so close.

                “You have to get back to work babe. Don’t let me stop you.” Simon scolded, but he didn’t want to get out of bed either, in all honesty. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He peppered small kisses along darker skin, lazy and slow.

                “Kamski can wait.” Markus pulled Simon back up and onto his chest so legs were around his waist and bodies were even closer. The heat was slowly dying, processing systems returning to normal. “Plus I wanted to talk a little. We haven’t had much time like this.” The intimacy, closeness, lack of walls. Whatever wording one prefers. It was a feeling everyone craved, be it romantically or sexually, or platonically. Everyone had that person they need to be close to for one reason or another.

                Simon had to sigh pleasantly to himself. Markus was really sweet… What had he done to deserve such a man? “And you’re the one that brought up having a baby. Which means we have to baby proof not only everything, but make our house human friendly.” Which included food in the fridge, proper dishes, fencing and security, and somewhere for the child to play. Getting prepared in the midst of all the hustle of the store would make all the clean up happen at the end, which would be a blessing and a curse since it would take longer.

                “We’ll go get some play equipment and locks tomorrow, baby food can wait, but we should clean up and repaint one of the rooms next door. And get another Roomba that will clean upstairs.” Simon was pretty sure of himself all the time, and Markus would swear the man had thought ahead like some sort of fortune teller. It was insane…

                “Tomorrow though, because you’re gonna march your happy metal ass back into that art room and finish those paintings and drink your thirium happily.” Simon gave him such a pointed look, poking him in the chest with a fingertip. “Am I clear mister?”

                My, my. This was different. “Yes sir.” Markus sat up and pulled Simon in close for a deep, romantic kiss before flipping them over and rolling out of bed to leave him there, flustered to all hell. Back to painting for the wicked.

                But painting seemed to make the day pass easier until the sun had sunk and it was already coming back up. The night seemed less lonely with Simon there to keep him company. The two had talked for hours, trying to come up with a plan or some idea of what to think of buying. They mutually decided on a swing set and baby locks, as well as a baby gate in and out of the art studio. The last thing either of them needed was a child eating paint. Plus having some precautious openly visible will let the agency know they’re actually serious about this. This means a lot to them and it’s almost like… the next hurtle on the journey of really being human.

                So, with the sun up in the sky and paint covered hands cleaned, Markus wrapped up the dry canvases with gentle paper and Simon helped load them into their car. First, to the venue, then swinging by the store for the locks and ordering some equipment. What exactly would be bought would more than likely not be what they first thought. The venue itself was just a small cluster of chairs collecting dust. The set was being built here, so sawdust was everywhere. Both Kamskis were overseeing the event creation, and even helping. Simon and Markus each carried 2 paintings, and Markus had taken the third under his arm. “Mister Kamski.” He crowed, getting their attention and setting the pieces down. That was all they needed to do, before setting off to the store.

                Stuck in the 2010s, the store had modern pieces for sale other than androids – but did sell android parts – and had an entire section dedicated to children’s outdoor toys. Swing sets, play houses, kiddy pools despite it being just the 25th of January and nowhere near summer. Simon was having a field day, running around the aisles and comparing prices and shipping and build time and – it gave Markus a happy headache. He kept himself in one place, looking at some cans of paint just inside the outdoor center. The fence would need a new paint coat sooner or later, and having some white paint on hand when that time came would be nice. He plopped 2 into the cart just as Simon came rushing back over.

                “Markus, come look at this.” He tugged on the tail of his shirt, round blue eyes sparkling like a bottle rocket in the sky. “I think I found something perfect.” Simon would probably whine if he didn’t stop what he was doing right that second so Markus took up the cart’s handlebars and followed his baby towards the item of choice.

                It was small, but big enough for them to have safe fun. It stood just above 2 and a half feet tall and was made of brightly colored plastic. It had a small slide and connected to a swing that they could be buckled up in. There wasn’t a box for this on the store shelf, but a small card was in its place to have one ordered. Simon had already picked one up. Of course. “You’re right. This is perfect.”

                There was a hush between the two of them as it became all the more real for them. People continued milling around, unknowing of the emotions. “This is really happening.” Markus’ arm slipped around Si’s waist and he pulled him out of the way of someone passing. “Now, let’s make it more official.” That meant finding locks and going about the struggle of remembering how they opened.


	11. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently having issues with the word application on my laptop so I'm stuck using a combination of my phone and word online with onedrive so please bare with me, I promise I'll try to get my life together

Just 3 days ago, the date to meet with the agency. Just 3 days ago at the crack of dawn did they finish installing all of those baby gates and locks. Just so short of a time ago, Simon had picked up the book currently in his hands. Really, it was Markus’ book that he held between pale hands. A very, very old copy of Romeo and Juliet, that was showing off its age in frayed edges and dog earred page corners. He had been lost in analyzing the past few days rather than the words inked to the page, so he was awoke from the daze when he heard a noise from the front living room. Markus. Thinking about Markus even more, Simon had to wonder why he even bothered reading this book. It was too much unlike their relationship (if that was what he was even going after). But enough of that. He had an idea.

Simon climbed silently out of bed with a grin parting lips, thinking he might be able to scare the android by jumping out from behind him. The house was mostly dark for it being just after 1 in the afternoon, a few lights on here and there so it wasn’t entirely uninviting. He walked around the long way towards the living room, around and through a side bathroom before jumping out wildly. “Boo!” He had the hugest grin on his face, but it faulter. 

The man standing in front of him was not his boyfriend. He was pale, freckled, with dark curled hair and sharped green eyes. A terrible dye job was obvious at his roots, but why Simon noticed that in his fear? He’ll never know. He had to swallow down the scream bubbling his throat when he spotted the gun and lock pick kits. The thought of break in finally ran his mind, all of this happening in half a second. The sounds of plastic on plastic from Markus putting together the swing/slide set reminded him that the package had arrived today. 

“Fuck, it’s one of those plastic assholes.” Fleeing footsteps came from the front door, sounding on the stairs. Simon barely caught a glimpse of her butterfly tattoo and blonde hair before being tackled harsh to the ground. Elbows hit the flooring and Simon’s head smacked against the coffee table. His stress streaked up high, coming out in the form of self-defense as his head was bashed into the floor boards. He caught the intruder in the eyes, on the face, digging up skin and a little blood. Si lost one of his audio processors, the piece sliding under the couch and making the world sounds fuzzy like the static from TV. I barely got the notification that the alarm system had been tripped, since I was more focused on screaming for Markus. 

“Markus! M- Markus!" I couldn’t quite make out what the man smashing my head said, but the next thing I can see is Markus running in and infuriated. He threw the man off and his back hit one of the walls, shocking him enough that my boyfriend could pull me up to my feet. My back hits the couch as I sink down, throat tight and hands shaking so terribly bad. All I can do is watch Markus. 

Markus was getting hits thrown at him, most of them landing on his shoulders and one in his face. That’s the point he couldn’t take it and broke peace for protection. He swung back, not as hard as he could, and tried to knock or scare the man off. The gun he had slid somewhere behind Markus, the two men beating each other into bloody pulp. That was until Markus landed his final blow and the intruder fell to the ground. He forgot all else and ran to Simon, cradling his head in his hands. 

“are you okay babe?” His voice was worried, but Si could only halfway hear him because of the missing piece. That, and the android shook like a leaf because he was so glad RA9 had spared them. “Simon?!” Markus was more worried that Simon was broken because he hadn’t come soon enough, spotting the hearing piece and reaching for it while arms scooped around the blonde. “You’re okay, I’m so sorry baby.” He clipped the piece back into place for Simon, thin arms hugged hard around a barreling chest and breathless sobs racking his body. “Are you okay now?’ Markus’s soothing voice tickled Simon’s ears, and he sucked the tears back up to answer. 

“Yes, I’m.. I’m okay. I’m so scared though...” That’s when two patrolmen – one of color with short black hair and the other a female with a brown bun - came in with guns drawn. The sight of them brought relief to Si and Markus, the two collapsing against each other again. 

“Call a bus, Miller.” The female knelt down by the intruder, pressing two fingers to the pulse point and retracting immediately when the body started to convulse and seize and drool at the lips. Markus hid Simon’s eyes into his shoulder, turning away himself in an attempt not to feel like he would get sick. “He’s seizing, crap.” She cleared away all the hard objects (which was just herself since everything else was broken or nearly broken) and was helpless as he choked on his own saliva. “Cancel the bus, we need the coroner and Anderson, and Collins.” 

Now the female officer came over to kneel down in front of the androids, her hands gentle to settle on Markus and Simon’s shoulders. “Are you two okay? Is there anyone in the house?” 

Simon leaned his head back, blue blood still trickling down the pale skinned android’s face and sticking to his hair. “No, but there was another girl.” Simon was starting to not feel so good, head swirling around and his vision clogged with warning messages. “She ran away when she saw me.” Distant sirens rang in their ears and between Markus and the officer (who introduced herself as officer Chen) the two helped Simon up and out to the street to get in the back seat of the police car to wait for the ambulance without messing up the crime scene. Chen squatted down when Simon was sitting, and reached under the backseat for a towel to press against the head wounds. 

“You said there was another girl?” She didn’t want to poke too much, but the memory was so fresh that he must remember most of it right now. In case it was deleted after so long. She didn’t know exactly how other androids worked. “What did she look like?” 

“About your height, blonde hair about 22 inches in a ponytail, and a butterfly tattoo on her wrist. Blue, black, and teal. She was pale, almost like snow.” Simon was closing his eyes while talking, Markus and his own hand keeping the towel against his head. The wound would need a quick repair, nothing much. He was getting sleepy by the time the ambulance arrived, but was transferred by the strong arms of 2 paramedic androids. Markus sat just inside the ambulance with him, and arm cradled around his shoulders while repairs were done. 

It wasn’t until Hank showed up that Markus even dared relax. There was a familiar face in the passenger seat after all. 


	12. Cream Colored Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have full permission to kill me as I have neglected this story but I also don't have Word on my laptop yet again so relying on my phone and school computers and OneDrive rip me--
> 
> Just, please enjoy and I hope this makes up for it ;-;

Connor wore cream. The color was nice on his skin, but Markus was much more used to it attached to a head of blonde hair. After the ambulance had arrived he had even went and got Simon some clothes since he hadn’t been wearing much of anything when he was attacked. Probably only attacked in the first place because they saw the familiar circle where thirium pumps are placed. Markus was left to cradle Simon in his arms, dressed finally and systems soothed by the close contact. He hated that Si had been beaten up like this. Nearly lost his ocular piece in the process. 

The ambulance worker finished wrapping up the wound after heating it up a little to allow metal to melt back in place, leaving the two to recover mentally from the shock of being attacked. Simon nuzzled his head into the crook of Markus’ neck to find solace in this entire thing. Arms cradled on another against the biting wind that carried the stares and glances of journalists, soft pecks of lips on tossed blonde hairs. Markus wanted to break down under the pressure. Their lives had just started to pick up, and then something like this is taking the joy away from it. Simon was already starting to cry, clear liquid flowing from the tear ducts of his eyes. He had always been sensitive, always. But that’s why Markus loved him even more. He was honest with himself and his deviancy. 

He recognized the soft crunch of shoes and glanced up first to see Connor finally standing before him. Even though he didn’t wear that uniform anymore, the familiar fear of being fought by this machine again scared him. Truly, and deeply. “Connor.” He tried to swallow down his resent as he felt it bubbling, the pot taken off the fire when he noticed tear lines down the RK800’s cheeks. “What are you doing here?” There was more care now present than he had thought, but the past was water under the bridge now. He had to let go. 

“It’s a long story.” Connor clearly didn’t look like he wanted to share the reason, but that only made Markus want to press further the idea. That was until the topic change. “Are you alright?” Simon glanced up now, some of the blood from the intruder and from his head wound having dripped down on his turtleneck in this time frame. Markus opened his mouth first to speak, since he had been told what happened. And since he might be charged with murder. 

“An anti-android protestor broke into our house,” he gestured back to the front door where Reed and 900 were discussing the evidence that had been bagged and tagged. “And tried to shoot down me and Simon.” The evidence would agree with that, and it was true. “I fought him, and hit him too hard on accident. It burst an aneurism in his head.” He didn’t look all that beaten up, but Simon knew in his heart and mind how many hits Markus had taken trying to defend his boyfriend from the attack. Connor appeared like he wanted to say something else, but was reserved. He took a seat next to Simon on the other side where the ambulance worker had been, hands in his lap. 

“Still can’t accept that androids have some rights, can they?” Markus’ head whipped up at the familiar voice, spotting Carl in the blink of an eye. Carl. God, he could break down crying now that the older man was here. He didn’t live too terribly far, which made this possible. That, and Carl liked to see what was happening all the time. Nosy old man, but Markus loved him like a dad. Carl wheeled himself closer while the car he had come in idled with an android as its driver. Tears actually did spring to Markus’ own eyes. “Are you two okay?” Always concerned. Markus stepped away from Simon and towards Carl, wrapping arms around the man in a hug. “Do you need a place to stay?” 

This left Simon and Connor to look between each other, a mutual glance knowing that they should leave the two to talk. “How are you feeling Simon?” Connor’s voice was just as Simon remembered, lower as he spoke softly. “Is there anything I can do for you?” Simon didn’t have the proper answers for those questions, trying to dig the words he wanted to use out of his tongue. He opened and shut his mouth a dozen times before just sinking into the arm Connor offered for a hug. He knew Connor had changed from when they last seen each other, so he felt a tad more okay with leaning here and watching Markus than any other time. 

Markus had taken up a spot on the sidewalks that was just behind a parked car, out of sight of the flashing cameras near the police barricade. He didn’t like how public this moment was, but who would? He ran a hand over his head, sighing out of parted lips. “You don’t know how good it is to see you, even if we only just parted barely a week ago.” Markus could feel Carl’s eyes almost analyzing him, trying to figure out what to say when there really wasn’t all that much to say. But the fact he was trying was just enough. 

“How could I stay away when you could have been hurt?” Carl gave a faux gasp of hurt, hand over his ailing heart and chest. He was merely teasing, but it still made the knots of Markus’ stomach twist horribly. He hated making someone feel bad when it wasn’t called for. What kind of person would he be if he did that? 

A hand came to fall on his shoulder, the closer of Carl’s, and he leaned over so his head sunk into the old man’s lap. “I was so scared for Simon... So terrified when I heard him scream for me from the living room. I was so focused in the backyard when I should have been right beside him.” Fingers of fragile and wrinkled skin smoothed over his head, as if to move away the hair from his face that wasn’t there. It was part of Markus’ aesthetic properties after all. Saline tears dripped from his eyes slowly, lubricating his eye joints and to express the pain he felt in a physical form aside from being hunched over with a wound in his gut. 

“You can’t predict the unpredictable, Markus. But what matters is that you tried to protect him. That’s the most human thing you can do, other than love someone.” Carl always knows what to say to make Markus think and get his head on his shoulders straight. Shaky breaths slid from lips, and Markus lifted his eyes to Carl once again. Green and blue met soft crow’s feet and laugh lines and everything couldn’t be more right in the world. Carl was like a father, and he was really being here for his son – even if the color of their blood isn’t the same. 

“I think I love him enough to marry him. Which I had planned to do tonight before all of this happened.” Markus shifted up from Carl’s lap to stand, gauging the painter’s reactions to what he just said. “I guess this is also fate’s sick way of bringing you two together to meet.” Jaw dropped but soon clamped shut with a determination unlike before. 

“Of course, I want to meet this young man. How dare you keep him away?” Carl elbowed Markus playfully in the gut, pitching a laugh forward from him. Just a little light in all of this darkness. Eyes flickered to Connor as he gave Simon one more hug and stood. He had seen Carl and Markus coming this way and didn’t want to be in the way. 

“We also --.” Markus was about to add that they had also decided to adopt a child together but didn’t get the chance to as Carl was pushing off to come next to Si on the tail end of the ambulance. 

“So you’re my son-in-law, huh?” Simon looked so confused for half a moment, eyes barely able to lift to look at Markus with swirling blue before arms went around him for a hug. “Markus, you better treat him right or it’s your head on my Roomba!” He crows playfully, a hand musing Simon’s blonde hair gently. It warmed his heart, especially when Simon grinned so widely and returned the hug Carl gave him. 

“I like my head on my shoulders, thank you.” Markus stepped closer to take a seat on the ambulance end when Connor called over his shoulder one last time. 

“Simon, Markus.” A breath of a pause. “You’ll be good parents, I’m sure of it.” 

Markus hung his head as Carl gave them an almost excited look. But it was mixed with the classic  _how dare you not tell me sooner_ one that frequently won out. “Okay, now don’t even try keeping me away any longer. I wanna hear about this!” He was probably excited about being a grandfather through Markus rather than Leo. 

Leo wasn’t going to get that far anyway, at least not right now. 


	13. Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to link things up between the stories, and change dialog just a tad. Please bare with me and my terrible inability to update right now, I'll see if I can get another chapter up tonight.

After a while, Detective Reed and the RK900 model came closer, examining two bags of evidence that had already been tagged, collected, and photographed. Most of the scene was in pieces everywhere, amongst the  investigators and the house. It was dizzying thinking about all the numbers and codes  that result from all of this. Reed finally came closer, holding the bagged up lock pick kit. “ I’m assuming safely neither of you bought a lock pick kit.” He was trying to make light conversation, obvious nerves ruffling his leather jacket and scrunching it up around his shoulders. 

“As if we’d have purpose for one.” Markus was seated with Simon’s legs across his lap, stroking slow circles with his thumb over the other android’s thigh. He had his opposite hand over the lower calf, holding Si’s legs in his lap. “Hacking doors is much easier these days.” Carl had to chuckle at that, but it was a little nervous at the same time. “The attacker got into our house with it.  He had put it down near the interior left wall.” That’s where he saw it at least, when he was helping Simon. 

While talking to Markus, Gavin let RK900 (who was still in need of a nickname) come over to Simon and extend a hand. Synthetic skin leeched back, exposing smooth white chassis and grey grooves. Si tentatively did the same, their fingers just barely touching. He tried to avoid sending so much emotion as he gave 900 a copy of the incident, flinching back when the exchange was done. The RK was unphased, and moved to head back to the house with Gavin. 

But that wasn’t all. Markus’ and Simon’s ears perked when they head two sets of running footsteps, a flash of a sweater whisking by the ambulance and towards town again. Connor. Hank was too old for this, so Markus swiftly moved Simon’s feet. The silent glance between android and Lieutenant occur and Markus booked it after the other model in his series. Feet slapped concrete and nearly got caught on cracks that needed to be fixed, but he kept going. Hank and Simon were just behind him, not meant for  these kind of tasks  like Markus and Connor were. “Connor!” He didn’t know how futile this would be as he watch Connor slide over the hood of a police car. Markus followed suit, never stopping his chase. “Don’t run away, we just want to talk!” 

He tracked where Connor would go (which ended up being 8 blocks from the crime scene) before finally being able to tackle the fleeing android around the waist and to the ground. Irrational programming had Connor clawing and kicking and crying, trying to get Markus off out of pure rage. But the mixed color android held on, and it paid off as Connor slowly came down from the state. Simon rushed and came to kneel down on the other side of Connor, smoothing his hair out of his face and rubbing his back. “Come on, Connor.” Blue blood had started to drip again but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be handled when they got back. “Let’s get inside and talk, Carl will surely let us use his kitchen table for the time being.” 

The briefest of nods came from the emotional mess Connor had become, and Hank was left to watch just behind them as friends walked each other to Carl’s house (which was just down the block a little further). Markus shared a look with Simon silently, and the two let the front door shut behind them all. 

\-------------------- 

Markus moved his chair so he sat backwards in it, arms crossed over the top and head resting tiredly there as Simon sat like a normal human being should in this scenario. Connor was weakly sipping some  thirium  before setting it down and covering his face with his hands. The silence there was deafening, and Markus tried focusing on Hank’s soft steps upstairs as he spoke with Carl. 

“What happened, Connor?” Simon finally snapped the silence, his voice ever so gentle and loving. Were it not for the happenings, Markus would demand an ASMR or  something.  He loved listening to Simon just talk the day away. He kept his dual toned eyes on Connor though, analyzing the stress levels in his body. He was uncomfortably near 74% and it was  fluctuating badly. 

“I can’t tell you.” Markus furrowed his brows, letting his hands moved down into his lap while keeping his sensory organs keen. “I’ll only burden you.” Hands ran down his face and the deep creases in his skin became more prominent. Connor looked older than he was, or felt probably. “I couldn’t let you live with what I know.” Con let his hands go to the table, resting there for lack of another place for them. Simon tentatively extended a hand, pulling back when Connor openly flinched. 

He looked hurt that Connor couldn’t trust them to understand the situation, Markus and Simon sharing the briefest mind link.  _ We might have to probe his memory if he won’t tell us anything.  _

_ Markus we can’t do that. _  Simon shook his head just barely, turning again to Connor. Markus started to speak this time  though.  “You’re burdening us by not telling us, Connor. The worry we have for you is heavy because we care about you and your health.” He felt like he was talking to a wild animal rather than an android. He bit soft into his lower lip the more Connor remained silent and unspeaking. “Can you tell us anything at all?” Maybe he could start pulling teeth, that would be far more rewarding than this. 

“No,” Connor pushed the chair back from the table, his LED yellowing and red against his temple. “I can’t, I... I have to go.” Markus and Simon merely stood up, but watched Connor slip from around the table and out of sight towards the front door. The couple shared a look like two might would if their son just screamed at them about wanting to be left alone, soft sighs the only things bouncing off the titanium silence. They hugged it out, arms tight around each other like anchors in the ocean. 

“He’ll come around. I know it.” 


	14. A field trip to Kamski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe this update didn't happen as soon as I would have liked, but here is another chapter anyway! Please leave some encouraging comments as I dive on the struggle bus ;-;

Carl and Hank came back downstairs just after Simon and Markus parted, the androids pushing in the chairs from the kitchen table. Markus looked back first, a placid look on his features. “Wouldn’t tell us a thing.” He murmured with immense disappointment, leaning against the table as Carl moved closer and Hank gazed at a nearby magazine.  “He’s really scared anyway, but he’s just... Lost.” The aesthetic android seated himself on the overstuffed and upholstered chair, Simon leaning on the back behind him. 

“Lost and disturbed, and probably lonely.” Simon sighed quietly, eyes just as lost on it all as Markus felt. He bent himself back to press his forehead on Simon’s shoulder, almost able to feel the despair through his chassis. “Connor knows he can talk to us, but there’s something holding him back.” What that something is, no one knows right  now.  At least, not exactly. 

Hank bumbled over and took a seat on the couch just nearby, sighing heavily and thinking over everything he and Carl just spoke of. Surely, they can’t just waltz up to  Kamski  and ask for a million things like this. There, logically, wasn’t a way that this could actually work. “Connor always did like to keep to himself unless he was sure he’d be listened to. He even confided in me that he failed to save a little girl on a roof way back when, before he came to work at the DPD. But that’s only  cause  I’d make sure to keep it to myself and in my thoughts.” 

Carl nodded, crossing his wrists over in his lap and gazing gentle at the three in front of  him.  “Well, we’re going to go visit  Kamski  and see what we can figure out. He may not be Cyberlife anymore, but he’s bound to have some place where he can pull the weight.” There was a buzz of mild excitement in the room – Carl hasn’t felt like this in a long time, like he was really alive and able to discover things anew. “ Time  I turn in my favors, too, before I can’t any longer.” He had a toothed grin that Markus couldn’t help but return. The tension of the room started shifting into steam and rising away. A wonder, truly. 

“Do you want us to go with you Carl, Hank?” Simon asked before Markus had the chance to, doe blue eyes crystalline in a diamond sharp way. These two had helped so much already, the only appropriate response was to try and help them in return. “It’ll be dark out when you return.” 

The painter shook his head, moving to a dish on the coffee table and plucking up a set of keys. It was for a van Markus long forgot about, but could sometimes recall. It was one that Carl could drive and get himself into without an ounce of help. He always did recall feeling freer than before when he drove it. “I’m old, not blind.” He teased,  settling back into the curve of the wheelchair and rolling his neck in a circle. “It’ll do me some good to get out without an android following me around.” His smirk was knowing, but what he knew Markus couldn’t pick up on like  usual . 

“Alright, we’ll probably stay here and make you two dinner when you get back.” Markus promised, standing up again. He didn’t feel right sitting still since there was usually much to do in his own home. He glanced at Simon who had grown excited at the prospect of cooking again – it was his inner PL600 programming to cook after all. And Markus had merely adapted to giving care, so he wasn’t too shabby a chef himself. “Say, 8 or 9?” It was just hedging 6 now, and  Kamski  was about an hour drive from here. 

“Maybe 10,  Kamski  likes to catch up when he hasn’t seen someone in a long time.” Carl had a point, which the androids nodded to. Hank grimaced at the thought of spending an hour or more with the rich prick. Couldn’t blame him. Elijah  Kamski  was a hand full more often than not. Markus sent up a pray to rA9 to save their souls from that man. 

“Let’s get our tails in gear then, shall we?” Carl now spoke to Hank, who nodded in agreement and heaved himself to his feet. “I’ll go swing the old girl out, shouldn’t take too long.” He moved around the couch, starting for the kitchen to enter a garage just off the side in a door Markus rarely went in before. Exiting the same kitchen door moments later was the other AP700 model that Carl had purchased after Markus was initially destroyed. 

The three androids shared a look amongst themselves, which was mildly creepy given the silence. “Oh, and,” Hank came over to Simon and Markus. “Thanks for chasing him down, even if it didn’t do much. Poor kid might have jumped into the harbor for all I know.” He patted them both on the back before moving to follow Carl, the house falling silent after the distinct rumble of a car rolled out of the garage and into the night. 

\---------------------

Markus and Simon had settled upstairs now, the only other room a guest room on the right of the bone displays and tucked away since rarely did anyone stay long enough to need a bed for the night. The two had mutually decided on creating a pot roast and potatoes dinner for the men when they returned, and currently the roast was slow cooking to a soft state and there wasn’t much to do. They had a solid hour before they’d have to get up again. 

Simon rolled over to curl up in Markus’ side, having long removed the bandages from his head and the soft chassis repaired with synthetic skin falling back into place. He leaned over to settle a tender kiss there, and shifted back into laying on the bed. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again, always showing floods of worry despite being told not to worry four other times. 

“Yes, I’m alright.” Hands and fingers intertwined, resting on Markus’ raised thigh as their eyes drifted shut. It was these moments that they loved and hated the most. Because while they are close, they both don’t care for sitting still long. And it felt like a long time, even if just a half hour passed since they came up here. “Are you okay though? You got hurt too.” The hits had just been light, but a dent or two was in Markus’s chest chassis. Nothing a little time won’t fix, like a broken bone. 

“I’m okay, love.” He rolled over and curled around Simon who had shifted so his back was to chest. “Not like you got hurt.” Markus raked fingers through Simon’s hair, the blonde locks parting with his fingers and falling out of order. But that was okay. “I’m just glad I heard you and you weren’t killed.” He swallowed thickly, having only thought of it now rather than the adrenaline filled  moment  of his fight response. 

“I wouldn’t let someone kill me so easily.” Simon rolled  over,  statement teasing rather than serious. “Can’t just get rid of me.” He winked, and it brought a smile to Markus’ face. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
